


Trust And Ideas

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Frottage, Interspecies, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Xeno, idk what fics like this get tagged as, technically cause reader isnt intended to be a cybertronian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve had a thing for humans (all kinds of things, to be honest) but it takes a human to convince him that they can indeed go 'all the way'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust And Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a little something I did over two mornings, when I wasn't doing life things. 8"D Also I've never written any Character/Reader fic ever, so it was a cute fun challenge.

You stretch out on your back, skin pricking from the cook air of the Lost Light. Looking up at Swerve, you smiled back at him, although your smile is much more confident than his.

“Are you sure you want to, with me?” he asked. “I know you already explained that no humans besides you on board isn’t a problem for you but... there’s other aliens. Probably better aliens.”

He very nearly looks away, but when you sit up he looks at you again and his visor glows brighter in the dim room.

 

 

 

“I’m sure.” you say, and Swerve slowly leans in and kisses your forehead. While enjoying the smooch, you feel a big finger gently nudge between your legs.

“Heh,” Swerve let out a short laugh at your jump. He hummed, metallic finger rubbing against you with more pressure. “just tell me what you want.”

You shudder, your cheek pressed to his. “This is, ah! Good. This is good.” You could feel yourself growing warm, and getting a little wet from his touch combined with the excitement of really doing this.

For a guy much, much bigger than you, he really was gentle.

_**Clunk.** _

“Mh?” you question the noise you heard with one of your own.

“That was me.” Swerve said, nearly stuttering. “Sorry if it’s, er, too soon but, well, I’m ready.”

He continued to rub between your legs, making you twitch and flinch under his fingertip. You moaned softly, gasping with every sudden and involuntary move you made. You felt yourself closing in on the edge, so you wave at Swerve. “Stop, stop I’m ready.” You say, gasping slightly.

Swerve grins at you, hands placed flat on both sides of your naked self. “So… how do we do this?”

You part your legs. “I’m thinking we touch and move against each other. As long as we both feel good, we’re doing something right.”

You can see and hear how excited and nervous Swerve is as he wraps his hand around the base of his spike (thick and cute, just like him), leaning over you and the table you’re laying on. “Alright,” he nearly stutters. The head of his spike brushes against you, silky-smooth and warm metal, and continued to slide up against your stomach. It tickled, and you laughed. “What ‘d I do?”

“Nothing, you’re fine.” You say, smiling. “Keep going, it does feel good.” With little hesitation, Swerve pulled back, making sure sensitive nodes on his spike stroked against your body. As he slowly pushed against you again, you closed your legs against the sides of his spike, and he sucked in air.

“Ohhh,” he moaned, pushing his spike harder against you. “mmh, whatever you just did, do more. More of that.”

You beam as he pulls faster this time, feeling the metal of his spike on your skin, slick from your body, filling all of the space between your thighs. “Keep go-oh!” you moan sharply and suddenly, Swerve had thrust against you so perfectly. Your head tilted back, hair starting to stick to your neck and your hips pushed up, pressing yourself harder into the underside of Swerve’s spike.

He knew a good human noise when he heard it. 

Confidence boosted, he rutted a little faster against you, feeling his own overload approaching. He starts huffing in a language you don’t understand, something cybertronian and wonderful and full of pleased noises. You can tell he’s restraining himself to avoid crushing you, and you close your legs tighter around him, making sure every stroke of his touches you just right. Your hips buck in time with his, you’re gasping and you feel your body shaking.

“Swerve!”

Swerve comes first, slamming his hips into the table, head of his spike over your shoulder as he spills behind you onto the table, rather than on you. His body is shaking, vibrating and it’s enough to push you past your own edge. All you see is white, riding the rush of climax.

As you come down, your legs, sticky with sweat, collapse. You hear something, and it takes you a minute to realize it’s Swerve, talking to you.

“You okay?” Swerve asked, waving his hand over you. “On no, you’re not hurt are you?”

“’m okay,” you mumble, smiling dreamily with an arm draped over your face. “that was sooo good. We’re doing that again.”

Swerve laughed, crouching now before gently grabbing you by the ankles. “Who said I was done?” Before you could do anything, he pulled you close, and gave you a cautionary lick.

The gasp you let out instantly captivated him.

Swerve gave a strong lick, careful in just how much tongue he pushed against your flesh. Your leg twitched, and your hands tried to grab anything in reach.  “Hah!” you gasp. “Mmmmh Swerve…” His tongue was so warm against you, tip flicking away at your own sensitive spots to make you melt into a cooing and moaning puddle. You could feel his quiet laughs, enjoying seeing you react to his motions. When he kissed you, lips pressed to your wet body, your hips bounced and your mouth opened to moan louder.

“Ohhhh, Swerve,” you drew out your syllables, eyes shut and one hand in your hair. Swerve put his fingertips on your hips to keep you from bucking, and switched between tantalizing licks and warm kisses backed by Swerve humming, strong enough that you felt it in your entire body. “Swerve!”

You came again, breathing hard and trying to thrust your hips, your body no longer controllable for a hot moment. Swerve stayed still, letting you come back down to earth (so that saying goes) on your own, as slowly as you needed.

Sweaty and knowing you wouldn’t be doing much walking anytime soon, your eyes eventually crack open, looking up at Swerve, his blue visor glowing in the dim lighting. “I can’t believe you had to convince me to do this.” He said, laughing. “Honestly, I could kick myself right now.”

You arch a brow, accompanied with a smirk. “Now maybe you’ll trust me enough for other ideas I have.”


End file.
